


Under The Violet Sky

by SammyFlower



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cave, Cute, F/M, Moon, One Shot, Sam confessing feelings, That one time they were on an planet, otp, sprint, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: In that moment, before he could reply, she made a wish. A wish that, maybe, just maybe, he would feel the same.





	Under The Violet Sky

Being stranded on an alien planet with her CO is not how Sam was planning her weekend to go. Granted, it was a beautiful planet, and Jack was the perfect person to be stranded with but it still wasn't ideal. She  _ had  _ planned to examine and adjust the power generator they had acquired from P4X991, she had been anticipating it all week. 

“Carter?” Jacks voice shook her from her thoughts as she looked up at him standing over her with the tin cup from their packs. “It's hot.” He adds as she takes it from him, blowing on the steam rising from the hot liquid. 

“Thank you, sir.” She smiled as he as down next to her, sipping the soup. The warmth trickled down her throat, sending shivers over her body. 

“You cold?” 

Sam nodded, knowing her nose was red from the cold night air, “A little, but this helps.”

“Here.” Jack shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around her, his scent filled her nostrils, making her feel safe all of a sudden. 

“Thank you.” 

She looked up, the sky was crystal clear, the stars twinkled above and she almost imagined she could see Earth, even though, she knew that Earth was lightyears away. What fascinated her most about the planet was the purple moon, it cast a lilac haze over the lake which they had set up camp in the cave next to. 

“What I would give to have my fishing reel,” Jack commented, clearly trying to lighten the mood, Sam chuckled in response. He always made her laugh. He always knew how to make any situation immensely better. 

“It would be perfect.” She said, looking at him properly for the first time since they had realised they were stuck, “However, I don't know if it would be wise.” she added “Uh, you see, we don't know what actually lives in the water, it could be anything, especially with the purple moon, there must be some reason it has to be that shade compared to ours. It makes me wonder if perhaps-   
“Aaaah.” Jack groaned, covering his ears with his hands “Carter!” 

“Oh, sorry, sir.” She smiled sheepishly, knowing her technobabble always confused him. 

Jack smirked at her, his eyes warm and tender, she could have melted. She held eyes with him, desperate to tell him all of her thoughts, alone on that lonely planet. 

“What's on your mind, Carter?” 

She looked away, her eyes finding the empty cup of soup by her feet, thankful for the night sky hiding her blush, “Nothing of any significance.” she lied, it seemed to come easy to her when he was around. 

“You are so unbelievably easy to read.” He shook his head, she noticed his head raise to the sky and she mimicked his movement. 

“I’m sorry sir, I’ve tried. I’ve tried for so long.” She sighed, her voice barely a whisper “I can't keep lying to you, I can't leave it in that room any more.”    
In that moment, as she was waiting for his reply a star shot through the sky, hurtling towards its destination. In that moment, before he could reply, she made a wish. A wish that, maybe, just maybe, he would feel the same. 


End file.
